


Of Huskies and Street Signs

by sapphirelights



Series: Falling [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbours, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Huskies!!, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Pet Sitting, attempted humour, bc I love huskies, hongjoong finds it endearing, icb that’s an actual tag but where’s the lie, seonghwa is chaotic, sharing meals together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelights/pseuds/sapphirelights
Summary: “They meet when Hongjoong sees Seonghwa walk into a street sign.”or alternatively“Seonghwa runs across the road to pet Hongjoong’s puppy.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930060
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another fic!! Albeit a lot later than I anticipated but life got in the way v.v
> 
> Anyway this is just a short drabble(?) fic where I smashed two prompts together bc why not 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

When Hongjoong gets woken up, it’s not to the blaring sound of his alarm going off in the morning, but rather a ball of fluff who has decided that his face is currently the tastiest snack in the world. 

“Mm- Leo,” Hongjoong says, hands coming up to gently pry off the small husky lapping at his face. “Leo, puppy, I’m awake now.” Said puppy only gives a small bark in reply, before continuing its ministrations in smothering Hongjoong’s face with licks. 

Huffing, the 21 year old kicks off the blankets and sits up on the bed, taking his overexcited husky in his arms as he did. He sits the puppy on his lap and looks down at the two blue eyes staring back at him. 

“You’re eager today, aren't you, puppy?” Hongjoong says. “What’s gotten into you?”

Hongjoong gets another small bark from the husky, who jumps off his lap and down the bed. Seconds later, he brings a leather leash gripped in his sharp little teeth and plops back down on Hongjoong’s lap. “Ah, it’s Saturday already?” Hongjoong realizes. “No wonder you’re so hyper today.” 

Leo barks in response, tail wagging impatiently.

“Alright, alright, let me shower and change first,” Hongjoong laughs. “I don’t think there’s anything for breakfast yet since we probably have to buy groceries too.” 

The puppy lets out a happy yelp and jumps back down again, Hongjoong climbing off the bed and heads for the bathroom. 

And so starts another normal day in Hongjoong’s life.   
  


*•*•*•*•*

By the time Hongjoong finishes his grocery shopping and runs around the park with Leo for about 2 hours, it’s past noon already. Not that it’s bad, it is a weekend after all and Hongjoong prefers to utilize this extra time by taking in all the sleep he could get. (It wasn’t a luxury he often had due to several reasons). 

He starts to head his way back home, with the grocery bag in one hand and the other holding Leo’s leash. He’s standing on the side of the pavement, taking his phone out to check his messages when Leo starts barking at something across the street. Hongjoong doesn’t pay it too much attention as he replies to his friends and scrolls through Twitter for a bit. 

“Come on, Leo.” Hongjoong tugs gently on the leash, not sure why his puppy is all of a sudden barking excitedly. When he looks up, he’s expecting to see maybe another dog on the other side of the street, or even a butterfly flying nearby. 

What he does not expect, however, is the sight of someone suddenly running across the road towards him at full speed. 

More specifically, a tall man dressed in black from head to toe, carrying a clothed bag in hand. There’s not many vehicles around at this time but still, _it’s dangerous_ , and Hongjoong can hear the passersby exclaim in shock and yell at the stranger to be careful. 

The man reaches the side of the road where Hongjoong is a few feet away. He turns to face Hongjoong and he is looking directly at him now — though, on closer inspection, it’s more like he’s looking... down? Hongjoong glances down to see Leo bark at the man, not out of hostility but in a more playful manner. 

The stranger starts walking towards Hongjoong at a fast pace, and Hongjoong opens his mouth to yell at the other when— 

Hongjoong blinks. Twice, and then once more for good measure. 

And _really_ , Hongjoong knows he should probably be much more considerate or even shocked given the situation but—

When the strange man abruptly _walks straight into a street sign_ , Hongjoong just can’t help himself from promptly bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong wheezes. “I’m _so_ sorry for laughing but, are you okay?” Hongjoong still has many questions about this person and his intentions but first, he figures he should make sure the other man probably doesn’t have a concussion or something. 

Hongjoong crouches down a little and concernedly stares at the man, who is now sitting on the pavement and rubbing his nose in pain. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, or at least I think I am,” He says. “Oh god, I must look like such an idiot.” 

“Well…” 

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything in regards to the statement (it’s the least he could do after laughing at the man’s misfortune, is what he tells himself) and opts to question him instead. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Only my pride.” 

Hongjoong snorts. “Now that I know you’re okay, or well, at least not unconscious or bleeding,” The man laughs a bit at that. “Do you mind telling me why you were running after me?” 

“Oh, um,” The man puts his hand down, and Hongjoong can see the other’s face clearly now and— _oh_ , he’s quite handsome actually. 

_No, Hongjoong, now is not the time to admire cute boys who run at you like some madman. For all you know, he could be a serial killer or the mafia!_

Yeah, Hongjoong definitely has been reading way too much fiction. He blames it on his best friend, San. 

“I wasn’t … running after you, I, uh,” 

The man looks very flustered at this point, fumbling around with his words and playing with his fingers out of nervousness. He peaks a glance at Leo, who had been quietly observing the whole scenario that had happened. 

“I saw your husky from where I was, and I thought he was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I really, really wanted to pet him, or at least see him up closer so um, I might’ve run up to you to do that? Well, I would have if I didn’t stupidly bump into the sign...” 

His words go a bit quiet at the end as he pouts over the fact that he got himself injured and ruined his chances of petting Hongjoong’s puppy in the process.

Hongjoong gapes at the man. “You’re telling me you _ran across the road —_ which is very dangerous by the way you should know that — just to _pet my puppy_?” 

“Yes?” 

“Wow.” 

Hongjoong doesn’t even know how to respond to that because _what_.

A few awkward seconds pass between them without any words spoken and a lot of fidgeting from both sides — with Leo looking back and forth between them quietly like the good puppy he is — until Hongjoong decides to break the silence. Before he can, though, the man looks up from where he’s sitting. 

“So … can I pet your puppy?” 

Hongjoong laughs in disbelief. He can’t believe this guy. 

“You’re really something else,” Hongjoong says. “Now that I know you’re not some robber or serial killer or whatever, can I at least get a name?” 

“You thought I was a serial killer?” He exclaims. 

“You’re dressed all in black and you ran across a whole road to get to me.”

“I just wanted to pet your husky!”

“I didn’t know that?!”

The man has the decency to look embarrassed, and clears his throat before speaking again.

“My name is Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.”

“Well, Park Seonghwa. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to separate it into two parts. The next part of this will be out soon hopefully, so please wait till then! :D 
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

“My name is Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.” The man introduces himself. 

“Well, Park Seonghwa, nice to meet you albeit under very unusual circumstances. I’m Kim Hongjoong, and this is my puppy, Leo.” 

Leo yips in response to hearing his name being called, and Seonghwa looks like he’s about to melt into a puddle right then and there. 

“Oh my god, you’re even more adorable up close,” Seonghwa coos. “Hi, Leo.” 

Leo barks happily, eager to make a new friend. Hongjoong has to admit, a tall, handsome boy crunched on his knees and waving excitedly at his little husky makes for an adorable sight.

“You can, by the way.” Hongjoong says. When Seonghwa looks at him confusedly, he elaborates. “Pet him, I mean.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes light up and he reaches his hand out to gently pet Leo. The puppy leans into the touch and turns to nuzzle his head against Seonghwa’s hand. Seonghwa looks like he’s over the moon. 

Hongjoong watches the two of them play for a while more, until he realizes that it’s already late and he has to really go home now. 

“Uh hey,” Hongjoong says. “I really don’t wanna interrupt but I kinda have to go now.”

“Oh, of course,” Seonghwa stands up immediately at that and bows down repeatedly. “I’m so sorry if I bothered you—”

“It’s fine, really.” 

“Still, I must’ve been very persistent,” Seonghwa says sheepishly. “I’m sorry if I somehow interrupted a schedule or something.” 

Hongjoong smiles. Seonghwa seemed to be a really nice and genuine person, despite the rather chaotic behaviour from earlier. 

“It’s been nice meeting you, and I‘m sure Leo here thinks too.” Hongjoong says, glancing down where his husky had been pressing himself against Seonghwa’s leg in an attempt to get the man to play with him a little more. “He likes you.”

“Really?” Seonghwa’s eyes widen and a hopeful smile blooms across his face. Hongjoong finds it endearing how one can be so enamored with a little puppy. 

Hongjoong nods and pulls at the leash he’s holding. “It’s time to go home, Leo.” 

Reluctantly, the puppy lets go of Seonghwa’s leg. Leo lets out one more yip before heading to follow his owner. Hongjoong takes about three steps when he hears the other man speak. 

“Actually,” Seonghwa starts. “I’m going that way too. Do you mind if I go with you guys?” 

Hongjoong stops and turns back. “Sure, why not. Let’s go together then.” 

They both fall into step and make small talk as they go. Sometimes they fall into an awkward silence in between, but it isn’t too overbearing. Mostly it was on Seonghwa’s side due to his nervousness, but Hongjoong didn’t mind. 

They both lose track of time and before they know it, they’re standing in front of Hongjoong’s apartment. Hongjoong feels a slight disappointment at the thought of having to part with the older man — they found out that Seonghwa was older by a few months, much to Hongjoong’s chagrin — and debates on asking the other for his number so they could perhaps talk more. He likes Seonghwa, they hit it off great from the start and he thinks he wouldn’t mind getting to know the other more and becoming friends. Before he can speak though, he gets interrupted. 

“Oh,” Seonghwa looks at him in surprise. “You live here too?”

“Yes this is where I— wait, what do you mean ‘too’?” Hongjoong asks confusedly. 

“I’m saying I live here too. On the second floor to be exact.”

Hongjoong can’t do anything but gape at the other man. 

“... I live on the second floor, apartment 2B.” 

This time, it’s Seonghwa who stares back in shock. “ _You’re_ the one who plays loud music at ungodly hours of the day?!” 

Hongjoong feels the colour rise to his cheeks for a quick second before he ducks his head in embarrassment. 

“Guilty,” he admits. “So, wait. You’re really my neighbour this whole time? I’ve never seen you before though.”

“I mean, I can’t blame you. I moved in pretty recently and I’m usually always inside. If I go out, I come back very late.” Seonghwa explains. 

Hongjoong understands, he’s the same after all. Then, he laughs a bit at the realization sinking in. Seonghwa looks at him with that confused look of his. “What is it?”

“Think about it,” Hongjoong tells him. “We just met for the first time on the side of a road, where you literally walked into a sign — which I’m never letting you live down by the way — because you wanted to pet my husky and now we find out we literally live right next to each other?” 

“Small world, isn’t it?” Seonghwa chuckles. “Not gonna lie, of all the situations I could think of, I didn’t expect my first meeting with my neighbour like this .”

“Does this count for another set of introductions?” Hongjoong says, teasingly. “Because in that case, nice to meet you (again), I’m Kim Hongjoong, 21 years old and your resident insomniac college student with a baby husky who has more energy than he knows what to do with.” 

Hongjoong extends his hand out to shake hands with his newfound friend(?)/neighbour. Leo yips and jumps forward to cling onto Seonghwa’s leg once more with his little paws and tail wagging happily.

Seonghwa grins. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” He says, adding a dramatic flair for more effect, which just makes Hongjoong’s all the more amused. “I’m Park Seonghwa, also 21 and a tired human who’s just trying to get by. Sadly, I don’t have any pets but I do know how to make really good carbonara. If you like, I could show you sometime too.” 

Seonghwa feels something — or rather someone — rubbing against his legs and sees Leo looking up hopefully. Seonghwa bends down to pat the puppy on the head. “I don’t think your dad here will appreciate me giving you pasta but I can give you great belly rubs, how about that?” He offers. Leo let’s out a happy bark in response. 

Standing back up, Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s hand and returns the handshake, and Hongjoong smiles. 

“Sounds lovely. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer one day.” 

“Then I’ll look forward to that.” 

*•*•*•*•*

The two of them get along fairly well after that and even become good friends. Hongjoong keeps his promise and actually does take up on Seonghwa’s offer of cooking him pasta. The first time Hongjoong tastes the older’s cooking, he spends a good fifteen minutes praising Seonghwa’s cooking skills which has the older blushing bright red from the appraisal. 

Hongjoong also finds himself sharing meals together with Seonghwa much more often than he’d like to admit. Be it early morning for a light breakfast at the café downstairs, homemade brunch on a lazy Sunday afternoon, ordering takeout for movie time — yes, they progressed to the point of watching movies at each other’s apartment, usually at Seonghwa’s because Hongjoong is still slightly paranoid over his laptop after it got stolen once — or even spontaneous dinners which usually consisted of different variations of ramen most of the time, courtesy of Seonghwa (sue Hongjoong, he can’t cook to save his life and survives on either instant or microwaved food). Seonghwa had been appalled when he’d learnt of this fact and made it his personal objective to make sure the younger boy was properly fed throughout the day. Hongjoong calls it Seonghwa's mothering tendencies.

To put it simply, they’ve become quite close over the small time period in which they’ve known each other. 

It’s a leisurely evening and Hongjoong is procrastinating on his bed as usual when he gets a call from his college, requiring him to head over for a rather important matter. He’s just finished changing into more appropriate clothes when he hears Leo run into his room, dragging his leash in tow. It’s then that Hongjoong realizes he has another issue at hand. 

Hongjoong shoots a text to San, asking if he was free to take Leo out on a run while he goes to college. It seems luck is not on his side today, as San replies back saying he was occupied at dance practice. 

“Ahh, what do I do,” Hongjoong paces around his room in frustration. 

Hongjoong knows he should go to college soon before he gets scolded, but he also can’t leave his puppy alone especially when it was time to go running. Huskies were a very active breed, and Hongjoong knew this, but he hadn’t had any problems with it until this moment right now. Plus, pets were not allowed on college campus either so that was out of option too. 

At that exact moment, Hongjoong hears his doorbell ring. He doesn’t remember ordering anything or inviting of his friends over.

“Oh, what now?” He was already having a dilemma, he didn’t need another problem on top of it. Leo runs to the front door, wanting to see who it was as well. 

_Please don’t let it be a surprise visit from a family member or something, that’s the last thing I need right now._

When he opens the door, he’s not expecting to see Seonghwa with a backpack and a bag of snacks in hand. 

Hongjoong must’ve looked confused because Seonghwa speaks up. “We made a plan to watch the new movie today, remember?” He says. “After taking Leo to run, that is.” 

_Right._

Hongjoong does not, in fact, remember. 

“Yeah, about _that_ ,” Hongjoong starts, not sure how to tell the other that he actually forgot about the whole hangout plan in the midst of everything. “Something came up in college, and I have to go right now but I can’t leave Leo alone and— oh wait,” 

He gets an idea then, looking up at Seonghwa with newfound hope. 

“Actually, would it be too much trouble to ask you to take Leo on a run for me until I come back?” Hongjoong says. “Only if you’re fine with it, of course! You don’t have to, and I’m not forcing you to or anything—usually I have San to do this for me but he’s kind of busy right now and I really need to go and—”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa looks at him amused and Hongjoong feels himself blush. “It’s fine, I can take care of Leo while you’re gone.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.

“Like, for real. Positive?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, but are you _really_ —”

“ _Yes_ , Hongjoong,” Seonghwa reassures. “Leo will be fine and I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Hongjoong breathes out in relief. “Oh—fuck, I really have to get going now. See you in a while, I won’t be long!” 

With that, Hongjoong rushes out the door, leaving Seonghwa and a slightly confused husky behind. 

Seonghwa puts his backpack and the snacks on the table, turning around and squatting down next to Leo. 

“Well, puppy, I guess it’s just you and me for now,” Seonghwa says. “Let’s go to the park, shall we?” 

Leo yips and then licks Seonghwa’s face in response, earning him a lapful of adorable puppy. 

The two of them make their way to the park, with Leo already starting off into a light sprint and Seonghwa following behind. Seonghwa loses track of how much time passes as he runs around the park with Leo countless times. The little ball of fluff looks content, so he’s not making any complaints. By the time they stop for a break. It’s nearly sunset and Seonghwa feels like his legs are about to give away. 

They stop by the bench and Seonghwa takes his phone out to check up on the younger boy. Coincidentally, it just happens to be the exact time Hongjoong texts him as well, telling him that he was on his way now. 

“Oh, we should probably go back now,” Seonghwa says. “Leo, it’s time to go home.” 

Leo obeys like the good puppy he is and follows Seonghwa back to their apartment. 

When they reach home, Hongjoong is already waiting inside with Seonghwa’s laptop and two pizza boxes set up in the living room. 

“Hey, thanks so much for today,” Hongjoong says. “I hope Leo wasn't too much trouble. Also, wow you are _drenched_.”

Seonghwa chuckles. “Pretty sure that was the most workout I’ve got in months. And don’t worry, Leo here was an angel. A very hyper angel, to be exact.” 

Leo jumps and barks then, as if to prove a point, making them both laugh. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Hongjoong says. “By the way, I ordered us pizza for dinner. Maybe you could go shower and come back while I give Leo a bath, then we can start the movie?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Seonghwa agrees. “I’ll be right back, then.” 

About an hour later, the doorbell rings and Hongjoong gets up from drying Leo’s fur to answer the door. 

“You know, you _could_ just take my spare keys and walk in without me having to open the door every time.” Hongjoong comments.

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. “You’d trust me to give your spare keys?” 

“Seonghwa, we have movie marathons and share meals like almost every other day.” Hongjoong deadpans. 

“Fair enough.” 

They move to sit down on the couch and move the blanket around, making sure that both of them get wrapped comfortably enough. Seonghwa sticks his feet out of the blanket, wriggling his sock covered toes. 

Hongjoong gives him a look. “You have Angry Bird themed socks?”

“Don’t judge me.” 

“Okay.”

Seonghwa is sitting on Hongjoong’s right side, and moves closer enough to lean next to the other. 

While this isn’t new, and they’ve done this many times prior, it doesn’t make Hongjoong’s heart race any less as the older cuddles up further against him. Seonghwa was a touchy person in general, and Hongjoong both loves it and hates it at the same time. 

Just then, Leo comes up and settles down next to Seonghwa’s side, opposite of Hongjoong. The look on Seonghwa’s face is comical, and Hongjoong feels himself smile. 

“I think Leo is emotionally attached to you.” Hongjoong says. “He probably likes you more than he likes me now.” 

Seonghwa still looks shocked but also ecstatic at the same time. He gently puts an arm around Leo and pats him. Leo nuzzles against him and Seonghwa just about dies on the spot.

“If I had my phone, I’d take a picture of your face right now because you look hilarious.” Hongjoong grins. 

“Hongjoong, he likes me!”

“Yes, Seonghwa, we’ve been over this like 24 times.”

“But, _Leo likes me_.” Seonghwa continues to fawn over the husky. 

Hongjoong sighs, not exasperatedly but in fondness. He opens up the pizza boxes and switches the movie on. 

“Oh, by the way,” Hongjoong says, picking up a pizza slice. Seonghwa stops cuddling Leo to look at the younger. “I saw this new Japanese restaurant that opened up nearby, next to the bakery. I was wondering, maybe we could go there next time we have a meal together?” 

“Sounds nice, I’m in.” Seonghwa says. 

“Okay, it’s a date, then.” 

“What?”

“Uh, I said great! That’s great, yeahh.” 

Hongjoong cringes and internally smacks himself on the forehead, wishing the floor would swallow him whole at that moment. Luckily, (or maybe, not so luckily) Seonghwa doesn’t seem to have heard what he said, too focused on the movie now. 

Hongjoong leans back on the couch and sighs. So maybe he likes his neighbour—slash—new best friend a _little_ more than he’d like to admit. 

He’s curious to see how the future works out for them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......This turned out much longer than I intended it to be ._.
> 
> I wanted to keep this fic short (but it surpassed even my first work lmao) and I *might* continue this if enough people like it? But as an AU on twitter instead, if people want it ofc!
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated ^^
> 
> Edit: The continuation of this fic is out!! I have yet to learn how linking works hdfjsh so just check out my series 'Falling', where you can find the fic named 'I Like Me Better' :D


End file.
